Generally, electronic members, such as wiring portions and CPUs, in electronic circuits generate electromagnetic waves, and the electromagnetic waves may affect other electronic members and result in malfunction. Also, when an electromagnetic wave is transmitted and received in information communication, unnecessary electromagnetic waves other than the intended electromagnetic wave interfere, so that the transmission and reception of the electromagnetic wave may be hindered.
As means for absorbing such unnecessary electromagnetic waves to prevent the malfunction of electronic equipment and the failure of information communication, methods using composite materials in which a magnetic material, such as metal fine particles and a ferrite, is compounded in a resin, have been conventionally known (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, in recent years, with higher speed and larger capacity in information communication, the alternating current frequency of electronic circuits in personal computers, cellular phones, DVDs, and the like, and the electromagnetic wave frequency used in information communication have been increasing, and effective electromagnetic wave absorption may have been difficult with conventionally used ferrites and soft magnetic metals. Also, new information communication technology using electromagnetic waves in the high frequency region is being developed. Here, the high frequency region refers to a region of more than 1 GHz. For example, in the field of image technology, methods, in which image information is transmitted in a space to image equipment by a high frequency electromagnetic wave without a cable and displayed, have also been developed. In automobile communication equipment, systems, in which other automobiles and obstacles ahead of an automobile are detected by an electromagnetic wave in the millimeter wave region to prevent collision, have been developed. The number of cases where electromagnetic waves in the high frequency region, which have been seldom used conventionally, are used in this manner has been increasing. However, a material that can prevent the malfunction of electronic equipment for transmitting and receiving these electromagnetic waves, and its peripheral equipment, and can simply and effectively prevent communication failure due to reflected waves, and the like has not been obtained.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-19846